Resized
by SHSL Slacker
Summary: Anna turns tiny. Elsa and company struggle to keep her out of trouble until the trolls get everything back to normal. (Tiny!Anna, platonic Elsanna.)
1. not sure if cake helps but let's try it

Anna's turned tiny.

She tried to hide it. Elsa found out within two minutes. Or less. Probably less.

The Queen of Arendelle had swiped a chocolate cake from the royal kitchens for her sister, since Anna had been groaning about her hunger, and yet hadn't gotten out of bed. So when Elsa had knocked on Anna's door and told her that the love of her life (whether it was the cake or Elsa, she wouldn't tell) was coming and a high-pitched and squeaky protest, Elsa had promptly broken open her sister's door.

In her defense, she hadn't dropped the cake when she started screaming over the miniature Anna curled up in the blankets.

"What–" She swallowed. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know!" Anna said. It would have been defensive, had the new squeakiness in her voice made her sound much cuter than normal. "I woke up this morning and I looked like–like this!"

"O… Oh." Elsa took a deep breath, and then another, and one more just to make sure. She focused her gaze on the tiny Anna and picked her up from the bed. The redhead, carefully positioned on her palm, blinked confusedly at her elder sister. "W… Well, then… what shall we do with you?"

"Don't tell!" Anna squealed. She flailed around a bit on her sister's hands, almost falling off if not for her quick reflexes and grabbing onto Elsa's thumb. After a bit of wriggling and amused looks from the blonde, Anna had managed to get back onto her original position. "Right. I mean–don't tell the people of Arendelle! Seriously. Don't. They'll lose all respect they have – well, if they have any, which I'm not really sure about – for me! I mean," she gestured to herself, "seeing their princess in this, this _diminutive_ form?"

"You said 'diminutive'," Elsa said in wonder.

"I felt like saying a big word to emphasize my point and also to make you take me more seriously," Anna huffed, folding her arms across her chest. Elsa blinked, snapping out of her little stupor and staring at Anna with an unspoken question. "Come on, sis. I know I look cute, but you could pay attention, right?"

The Queen flushed and pointedly looked away. "Y-You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah! Okay so, I said don't tell the people of Arendelle! And not just for that reason, too. I mean, another incident like _him_ could show up and with one sister down, they'd think it'll be easier to take down the other and snag the throne, right?" Her hands were now firmly planted on her hips, a proud air around her. To be honest, she had actually just thought that up, but Elsa didn't need to know that.

Elsa's eyebrows had scrunched in just the most adorable way (according to the thumb-sized redhead currently sitting on her palms, anyway) and she nodded stiffly. "I… yes. You're right. In the first place, I wasn't planning on telling anyone besides perhaps Kristoff anyway. I do applaud you for your negotiating tactics. They've gotten better from when your only excuse was 'because'."

"Shut!" Anna jumped around and flapped her arms at the giggling Queen.

"But really," Elsa said, her smile fading. "How _did_ you become like this? It's cute and all, but…"

"I dunno either," Anna sighed, plopping back down to sit on Elsa's palms. "And I've been running around my bed trying to find clues too and I'm so _tired_ and I want _chocolate_. Say, where's that cake you were talking about earlier?"

Once Elsa had safely deposited Anna and the cake on a nearby table, she sat down and watched as Anna scarfed down the lower part of the cake, chocolate all over her face as she didn't even bother with table manners. When Elsa pointed that out, Anna yelled something that sounded a bit like 'this is my room, my room doesn't know what the word manners means, YOU CAN'T STOP ME SIS'. Though, judging from the garbled mess that had spilled out of Anna's mouth, even the Queen couldn't be particularly sure.

Elsa took the time to think her sister's newfound size a bit more, though. It was probably enchantment of some kind, or maybe incredibly realistic glamour – she was leaning a bit more towards the former, really. Or maybe a sorcerer from the other kingdom somewhere in the east had come to Arendelle for a visit and ended up magicking the Queen's little sister. Ooh – that was actually pretty likely. Maybe she'd expand on that theory when she _wasn't_ trying to not swoon over the living embodiment of cuteness that was her sister.

Oh wait – maybe that sorcerer _hadn't_ come for a visit and had planned this all along. Why Anna, though, and not her? Not that Elsa was complaining, but it would definitely make more sense to resize the Queen who wielded ice and snow like it was her domain than her _little sister_ with the red hair and freckles. Ugh.

"Sis, you're making the face again!" Anna piped up from her spot on the plate. Several bits of chocolate were scattered on the fine china, and the redhead herself was seated on the edge of the white plate, nibbling contentedly on a chocolate wafer. "You know, the face you make whenever you're thinking of something and you end up complaining that your head hurts. Aren't you?"

"I've–I've had worse." She tried not to think why exactly Anna knew that about her. "But that's not the matter at hand. Shouldn't we go ask Kristoff about this? Maybe he'd know what to do."

"Ooh, or the trolls!" Anna said, jumping up. "They're good with magic-y stuff. We could get Kristoff to get us there! Come on, let's go!"

Elsa watched with amusement as the redhead then paused in her enthusiastic movement. "… Stop laughing and get me down."

"I wasn't laughing." The Queen picked up her little sister easily and set her on the ground. _Vocally, anyway._

"You were, in your head!" Anna argued as she kicked the blonde's ankle. Elsa was amazed by the very fact she was able to reach that far. Not too long, though, she tripped over her own two feet (or was it a loose floorboard…? Then again, Elsa was still willing to believe Anna had tripped over her feet because it was Anna. Nothing was impossible for Anna.) and landed royally on her face.

This time, she did laugh, but not without lifting the disgruntled redhead from the floor and placing her on her shoulder. "There. Is that better?"

"I guess," Anna grumbled, though Elsa didn't need to look back as her sister tried not to smile.

* * *

**I probably shouldn't be writing a new fic while I have four up and running, but it's Frozen, and it's Elsanna, and it's _tiny Anna come on who wouldn't write this_. Yell at me all you want but I'm going to enjoy writing this (up until I smack into writer's block, of course).**

_**Slacker, 3/20/14**_


	2. the trolls are secretly thieves

It was surprisingly difficult to sneak around the halls of the castle with a tiny Anna perched on the Queen's shoulder. The redhead had the habit of pointing out obvious things, such as 'whoa, that's a _huge_ clock!' or 'I didn't really know the chandelier looked that shiny before…'. Every time a maid or butler turned the corner, Elsa would hush Anna and the redhead would hide underneath her sister's hair. Awkward greetings and hasty retreats were left in Elsa's care.

Once they finally managed to step out of the castle, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Walking around the halls had never been so nerve-wracking. Then she remembered that she still had to find Kristoff, who, let's be realistic, could be _anywhere_ in Arendelle and–was that a headache she felt coming on?

Thankfully, she was spared the agony of searching for Kristoff, who had actually just rounded the corner scratching the back of his head with Sven the reindeer loyally trotting beside him. Anna excitedly pointed that out by jumping up and down and nearly falling off for the seventh time that hour.

"Kristoff!" she called. "Thank goodness you're here. Look, I–" the Queen was interrupted by the blond's finger. "… could you… please put your finger down? It's rude to point."

"Why is–" he paused. "_Why_ in the name of reindeer poop–"

"_Manure_," Elsa corrected patiently.

"–_poop_, I said, is Anna… tiny?" He lowered his finger, but not his hand, much to Elsa's disdain. Next to him, Sven neighed in agreement.

"We don't know ourselves," Elsa replied. "Just–don't panic. It's probably not a permanent thing, and it seems to be harmless so far." She glanced over at Anna, who almost fell off her shoulder and had to grab onto the Queen's braid. She winced. "… not anymore."

"Well, uh." Kristoff stared incredulously at the tiny redhead. "… well, what're you going to do now? Were you going to the trolls?"

"Yep!" Anna piped up cheerily. "And we're also expecting you to take us there!"

Elsa stared at her.

"I mean… take us there, Kristoff!" the redhead squeaked, trying to sound intimidating. It didn't work.

The blond rolled his eyes as he patted Sven on the head. "I was going to do that anyway. Plus," he poked Anna's cheek. "you look absolutely _ridiculous_ like that. You're probably going to get crushed if you're on the ground, so just stay up there where the trolls won't run over you."

Anna let out a strangled cry and pounced on Kristoff's hand without a second thought, clamping her teeth on him. It wasn't exactly painful, but the fact that a tiny redhead was biting on his hand made the blond yell and flail his hand. Anna sailed off and landed onto Elsa's face with a barely audible _thwap_.

Sven neighed, either from amusement or concern. Most likely the former.

As it was, Anna had only nearly fallen off thrice throughout the whole journey. The first was at the very beginning while Elsa lifted herself on Sven, and the second and third were because of her general clumsiness.

Once they reached the clearing, the trolls greeted enthusiastically, with several jumping on Kristoff and Sven. Then they noticed the tiny Anna, and there was silence. Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned accusingly to the blond.

"I didn't do it! What the heck?" Kristoff defended, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't know a thing about magic, so why would I? More importantly, _how_ would I?"

"Most importantly, how do we change her back?" Elsa interjected, gingerly placing the redhead on the grass. Anna perked at the chance to run around and proceeded to do so, almost hitting her head on a young troll. "She refuses to have this information be publicized to the citizens of Arendelle and it'll only take one day at most for everyone to get suspicious."

Gran Pabbie stepped forward, his cane clinking on the ground as he squinted his eyes at Anna. "Hrm… a changing magic… I shall assume this happened overnight?" He received a nod as response, and continued. "I see. Then, it must be from one of the sorcerers in the Eastern Isles. This magic is generally harmless, and it is often used for pranks. The reversal is surprisingly time-taking though…" He paused. "At minimum, a cure takes two weeks. At maximum, two months."

"Two weeks?!" Anna squeaked. "I can't even go one day like this! How can I survive for _two weeks?!_"

"Then there shall be the shipping time," the troll continued, as if Anna had never spoken up. "That usually takes another five days or so, or more, if the weather turns bad…"

"So two weeks and five days? That's almost three weeks!" Anna jumped up and down, pulling at her braids hysterically. "Nope! Nope nope nope nope! Why would anyone wanna prank me anyway? Why not Kristoff?"

"Hey!"

"Nevertheless, it will be a long time and it is advisable that you simply reveal this to your people. Surely they will understand."

"Can't you, I dunno, do the sparkly thing on me?" Anna asked. Elsa rolled her eyes and mouthed 'glamour'. "Uhh, yeah, I mean, glamour. The glamour thing."

The troll shook his head. "It will not work. This magic was made by quite the experienced prankster… he knows his ways."

"Uggggh." Anna flopped onto the ground, lying on her belly as she let out a groan. "What am I going to doooo?"

"Maybe you could, I dunno, _tell_ the people about this?" Kristoff suggested with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he crossed his arms. "Really. It's not like anyone's going to kidnap you."

Elsa raised one delicate eyebrow at him.

"… Okay _fine_, so there was that one time, but it won't happen again if you're always with someone, right?" The blond conceded.

"Well… I _guess _that's right," Anna muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Man. Why did this have to happen anyway? Why would anyone prank me in the first place? If they wanted to like… take over the castle or somethin', they should turn Elsa tiny! Yeah, turn the Queen of Arendelle with ice powers into something that's as big as an ant and you're guaranteed a hundred percent win…" She continued mumbling for quite a while.

Elsa sighed. "It seems there's no other choice, really, is there?" She lifted the sulking Anna from the ground and bowed respectfully to the trolls before placing the redhead back on her shoulder. "Thank you for your help. Is there a guarantee that the cure will arrive in two weeks' time?"

Gran Pabbie shook his head. "A high chance, but no, not a guarantee. Certainly not as long as two months, unless the weather will be uncooperative. Rest assured, I shall send my most able snatchers."

A troll nearby giggled sinisterly.

"You have my greatest appreciation." Elsa smiled, then mounted Sven. Kristoff was held back by several trolls who had taken the time to set a little trap around his feet, but after he successfully snapped the vines in pieces, he said his goodbyes and they tromped on back to Arendelle.

"… and so we hope this is understood by everyone and that none of you will try something on our poor little princess. Thank you all." A polite applause was the response to the Queen's announcement and Elsa strode back to her room.

On her bed was Anna, rolling around on the sheets and being herself in general. "Oh, my gooooosh. That was embarrassing." She buried her head under a pillow (which, in turn, covered her entire body). "I don't ever wanna go outside again."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You say that, but you'll be whining about how boring everything is in ten minutes."

"That's a pretty good prediction, actually." Anna climbed out of the pillow and jumped onto the soft material, bouncing slightly. "Wow, everything looks so different when you're tiny. Hey sis, wanna change places? You can check out everything in your room this way!"

"Are you just telling me you'd much rather be a Queen than a tiny, adorable little princess?" Elsa replied, smirking slightly as she took a seat in front of her desk. She had much to sign, but she could finish most of these by the end of the day, judging as it was still early afternoon.

"Being Queen is so tiring though," Anna said. "You have to attend meetings with stuffy old men or horrible dancers like that Weaselton guy. My feet still hurt, I'll have you know."

"I can imagine."


End file.
